


Blinded By The Light   Part 3

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-23
Updated: 2003-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan finally admits the truth and a change is begun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By The Light   Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Part 4, coming soon, I promise. If my inner muse doesn't go off on some other tangent. (Shattered gave so many bunnies to work with, my head is spinning.)

## Blinded By The Light Part 3

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

Blinded by the Light 

I Saw the Light of My Love 

By Linda C. (Drago)  
Part III of the Blind Series  
Rating: R  
Authors Note: OK, I changed my mind...NC17 in the next part. I just couldn't make it work in here. Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, I would have my own Smallville Slash film company making episodes of the list stories. At least they would be better than some of the scripts now. (With the exception of Shattered, Michael Rosenbaum's finest performance in the series yet) Feedback at dragokatzof10@aol.com 

Summary: Jonathan finally admits the truth and a change is begun. 

* * *

It had been almost four months since Martha had died and Jonathan still had to stop himself from yelling out when he entered the house. Too many years of her laughing at him to 'not yell like it was a barn'. He loved to see her smile, and duck the towel swatted at him when he tried to steal something from the stove or a piece of pie crust. 

He and Clark had tried to adjust but it was hard. Clark had so many problems dealing with his own life and his developing abilities that Martha leaving them had almost crushed his spirit. He went to school, did his homework and chores, and went to bed. It was rare that Jonathan could get him to talk after dinner or even on the weekends. He never went out with his friends anymore. In fact, the only person who could get him to open up a little was Lex. At least some nights he could be found at the Castle, playing pool like the old times, even laughing a little. Lex told Jonathan that having Clark come over helped him too, his own depression lifting at least for a couple of hours. 

Most nights found Lex at the Kents, eating dinner, watching TV or a movie he had brought over, and then Clark staying up to talk. Jonathan found himself welcoming each visit, having been used to Lex living there for the month that Martha had managed to hold on before finally passing in her sleep late one evening. In fact, Lex had been the one to find her, when he had gotten up to check on her. The nurse had been given the evening off since they were all home and they enjoyed having the house just to themselves...family together for one last time, if they had known it. His cries of anguish woke Clark and Jonathan, bringing them running down the steps. He was slumped over the bed, crying, hand holding Martha's tightly. The machines were silent running at night, as Martha had ordered, so no alarms had gone off when her heart had just quit beating. 

The funeral had been magnificent. A beautiful red cherry casket lined in pale cream silk had cradled Martha, her hands folded over her waist, wedding ring shining. She looked like she did when she was well, Lex's makeup artist working her magic. Long red hair, soft makeup accenting her beauty, and small diamond earrings, a gift from Lex, her only other adornment. Clark had put the Sheaf of Wheat on her coverlet, along with a note that only he knew the contents of. Lex and Jonathan had gotten a book of Martha's favorite poetry and had it opened to a poem about mothers and those who loved them. The whole town turned out, Nell coming in from Metropolis with her new husband, the farmers and their families from Granville, the members of the Grange, all of Martha's relatives and friends. Her father showed up, civil at last to Jonathan, and that only because Lex had told him to behave or else. 

That evening they had all sat in the living room, silent but comfortable in each other's presence. Lex sat by Jonathan, leaning on his shoulder, his hand clasped loosely in Clark's. Jonathan cleared his throat, looking over at his son and Lex. 

"Lex, thank you for today. I don't know what we would have done without your support all this time. Martha loved having you here, even though she felt guilty for taking you away from your home and business. You made her days so much more joyful and I'm grateful for that. Stay the night? Please?" 

Lex raised his head, dried tear tracks still showing on his pale cheeks. He had broken down halfway through his eulogy, Jonathan helping him back to his seat. It had been a beautiful tribute to Martha, Lex saying that he had lost his first mother, Lillian and his second mother and best friend, Martha. 

"I want to stay. I can't stand going back to that empty castle. It's cold and lonely...home is here now. I'll call and get Enrique to transfer some of my calls here tomorrow. I'm calling off work too. Clark, you want me to stay with you in your room and keep you company?" He glanced over at his friend, seeing the blank look on his face. Clark shuddered a little and seemed to break out of his daze. 

"Sure, that'll be fine. I know I won't sleep but we can talk that way. I'm going up and change. See you at dinner, okay?" Clark got up and went upstairs, kissing his Dad on the cheek and squeezing Lex's hand. 

Lex got up, hands in his pant's pockets, his jacket and tie long gone, thrown on the chair when he had come in, arms wrapped tightly around Jonathan. He looked out the kitchen door, eyes just staring into nothingness. Jonathan moved up behind him, hand sliding around his waist, pressing him close. He brushed a kiss across the back of his head, then leaned his own head on Lex's shoulder. "She's gone but I know that's she'll always be here, looking out for us. She loved her family and stayed as long as she could. Even the doctors couldn't believe how well she did." Lex leaned back, sighing as he took Jonathan's hand in his. 

"I want her back, Jonathan. I can't stand knowing that this world has lost that fine woman, who should have lived until 100 and made so many more lives worthwhile with her soul. I don't know what I'll do without her." A light sob, and Lex turned, clinging to Jonathan, his arms tight, body shaking. Jonathan rubbed his back, his own tears flowing, knowing that Lex was reliving losing his mother all over again. 

"You call Enrique and I'll start dinner. I'm going to change clothes too. We still have the animals to feed later on and they have to stay on routine. At least the work will keep us busy. You okay now, Lex?" He felt the tiny nod and the tight arms released, Lex putting his mask back on. 

"Don't hide from me baby. You can cry anytime you want, you know that. I'll cry too, and Clark. We're here for each other, just like Martha wanted. You can put on that 'I don't give a shit, I'm a Luthor' face to everyone else, but you don't need it here. We love you, Lex, don't you ever forget it!" Jonathan shook Lex lightly, bringing a little smile to his sad boy's face. 

"All right. No face here, only out there. I promise." 

* * *

Jonathan came up the steps, then stopped when he smelled something delicious in the air. He knew Clark was in school so who was in his house? There hadn't been any cars out front. He quietly opened the door, stepping across the threshold, missing the creaking board he never got around to fixing. Entering the archway into the kitchen he was surprised to see Lex at the stove. He had been in Europe for almost two weeks tending to LexCorp's new ventures there and wasn't expected back until Friday. His father had died not long after Martha in a helicopter crash and Lex was finally free to live his life out from under his father. And he had flourished, along with his company. He owned the majority of stock in LuthorCorp and ran it with the help of a 12 member board, all handpicked by him and Dominic, who had turned out to be on his side all these years after all. In fact, Dominic was Vice President of both corporations. 

He stood watching Lex move around the kitchen, mixing ingredients and humming along with the radio. He had one of Martha's aprons on over his dress purple silk shirt, sleeves rolled up, watch on the counter. Over the months that Martha had been gone, Lex was again a regular fixture in the house, his room upstairs holding clothes and a matching laptop so he could work at the farm. Many a night had been spent on the front porch, just talking. He and Clark had become closer than ever and Jonathan knew their feelings had gone beyond friendship, but he accepted it. In fact...no, he couldn't go there right now. 

He remembered one night he had gone outside and found Lex crying on the steps, quickly wiping the tears away from his cheeks when he saw Jonathan. He had taken him by the hand and led him to the swing. Pulling Lex into his arms, he had held him close and ran his fingers over the damp cheeks. "Cry all you want sweetie, I'll hold you. Don't ever be afraid to come to me for comfort. I love you and Martha loved you...and so does Clark. You're part of us now, and have been for quite some time." He sat and let Lex cry his heart out, tears soaking through his shirt. Finally the boy had fallen asleep in his arms and Jonathan dared a glance down. Damp eyelashes glittered in the soft light coming from the living room lamps through the windows. Eyes were swollen and cheeks were still streaked with tear tracks. He wrapped the soft throw around his shoulders and just held him, getting comfort himself with this simple act of love. As Jonathan watched Lex move about, he knew that he would never be the same if Lex hadn't come into their lives. He had taken the hatred Jonathan had felt toward Lionel Luthor and turned it into love for the son. He never pushed Jonathan, never tried to forcibly change his mind, just kept being himself and letting Jonathan see him for who he really was. Jonathan had seen the little boy who just wanted his father to love him and got a beating instead. He saw the young man take over a failing facility and by sheer will power alone, turn it into a success. Now he saw the man he had become - a truly exceptional man of heart and convictions, who did the right thing even if it lost him money. 

Jonathan looked at the man he had come to love. There, he had finally admitted it to himself. He loved Lex Luthor. He loved him when he was angry and frustrated, when he was charming and cheerful, and when he just wanted a hug because he was down. He had entered Jonathan's heart a long time ago but he hadn't realized just how much this young man had come to mean to him. His heart almost stopped as he finally let his mind wrap around the possibilities of loving Lex...since he knew Clark loved him too. 

Stepping into the kitchen, he spoke up. "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" Lex jumped, spoon clattering to the counter. 

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry Jonathan. I missed home so much I came back early. I thought I'd cook us dinner. I never thought about asking if I could...I used my key and just got going. I'm so sorry for just barging in." He looked panicked, hands moving back and forth in the air, not sure what he should do with the food on the stove, bubbling away, or the bread in the oven. 

"Lex, stop it...I was joking. You're welcome here anytime, you know that. You don't ever have to call or worry you're not wanted. That's why you have a key and your own room. You're loved here and...just calm down. You can even smack me if you want for scaring you!" He held out his arms, Lex moving into them for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked up, eyes sparkling now, mouth grinning broadly. 

"You shit! I should hit you. Scared me to death. If I didn't love you so much I think I would." He stood on tiptoe, kissing Jonathan back, eyes laughing too. 

Jonathan ran his hand over the smooth scalp, marveling at its silkiness, its softness. Lex had relaxed his personal boundaries, welcoming touches and caresses. Martha had opened the door for him and he had gladly entered, her hugs and kisses turning him back into the loving child he once had been. Clark and Jonathan were the only two allowed to touch him, but he reveled in it, his own affectionate nature coming to the forefront once more, his love being allowed to flourish in this house, his home now too. 

"Did you get everything done in Europe? I thought you had meetings to attend to get some more backing for LexCorp." Lex nodded, moving out of Jonathan's embrace, turning back to the stove. 

"Everything got wrapped up early. Like I said, I missed home, so I kind of hurried through the meetings. Unlike my father, if a deal looks good, I sign. I don't want to rip a company to shreds to get the best price. I want the best work, and if it costs more to get it, I'm willing to pay. So here I am, apron and all, cooking for my best friends in the world. Where's Clark? I went by the school and he wasn't at The Torch. Out saving some poor soul again?" 

They both laughed, knowing that's where Clark probably was. Martha had finally convinced Jonathan that Lex could be trusted with Clark's secret and one evening had sat him down for a family talk. Clark had always wanted to tell him, his lies tearing him apart, his heart breaking every time he had to lie to his friend again and again. Lex had just sat dumbfounded, then laughed... _laughed_...and nodded his head once. 

"Knew it. Now what can I do to help you out?" He admitted he had figured out most of it before but had respected Clark's need for privacy. He also acknowledged his own fear of his father finding out about Clark, knowing that he had meteor research along with surveillance tapes of Clark. 

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll help set the table. I know not to bother you when you're cooking. And I promise to not steal any food. I learned from Martha the hard way. That spoon was hard!" Lex laughed, remembering getting whacked with the wooden spoon wielded by Martha, just daring anyone to touch her food while it was cooking or baking. 

Jonathan brushed a kiss across Lex's brow, hugging him again. "Love you brat." He moved away, glancing back at Lex. His face was flushed, eyes dancing with merriment. Not the same boy of last year...hell, not even from six months ago. He was a happy man now, loved on his merits and his soul, both of which had taken time to develop into the good person he was. And Jonathan knew he would never give him up. 

Taking a quick shower, Jonathan lingered, drying himself, picturing Lex with him, in his arms, flushed with passion, body arching into his touch. He stroked his cock, imagining the long, elegant fingers wrapped around him, pulling, touching...the cries coming from the open, kiss swollen lips. Precum dripped on the floor and he caught it on his fingers, its slickness cool on his flesh, the feel like Lex's tongue would be. Leaning back against the door, he stroked himself hard and fast, coming in sharp jets onto his hand, his cry muffled into his shoulder. This was the first time he had done this since Martha died and he felt slightly guilty...thinking of Lex, wanting him. Wiping himself off and washing his hands, he quickly dressed, his desire sated for now and went down to face his fantasy. 

Who, at the moment, was doing the exact same thing Jonathan was doing...stroking himself into orgasm. As soon as he heard the shower go on, he had unzipped his pants, leaning against the counter for support. Closing his eyes, he pictured Jonathan's large body wet with water and soap, running down over the massive chest and muscled back. He had seen him without his shirt over the years and he was a formidable man, blond hair covering his chest, running down into his worn jeans. Lex wanted to follow that trail with his tongue, until it reached the sex he wanted so desperately. He pulled his own erect sex from his pants, finger rubbing over the wet tip, lifting it to his lips, pretending it was Jon's taste on his tongue, sliding down his throat. 

Arching his back, he stroked harder, flashes of Jonathan running through his mind, wet from the hose Clark had sprayed him with, body gleaming in the sun, rivulets of cold water making his nipples stand out from his wet chest. Sweated soaked, pulling his shirt loose after working in the fields all day. Torn jeans hugging his crotch, the large bulge drawing Lex's eye every time. His hand stroked harder, eyes closed tightly. He had to finish fast...the shower had gone off. One last hard pull and he came into his hand, careful to catch every drop, not wanting to leave any visible evidence of his release. He rinsed his hands off and dried them, hearing Jon coming down the steps. 

Turning around, he faced the stove, hoping the steam from the potatoes would cover the flush on his cheeks. His body throbbed, wanting more than just his hand. And he was confused. He wanted Jonathan, but he loved Clark too. He knew he wouldn't approach either of them sexually though, at least not Jon. He was too experienced in life to ever want a twenty five year old kid. Especially one that he had seen beaten and abused by his own father. He often wondered why Jonathan didn't look at him in disgust, knowing how weak he had been all those times to let his father...rape him. He had to accept that he could only have Jon in his mind. And his heart. 

Noticing the flushed cheeks, Jonathan turned Lex around to face him. "You okay baby? You didn't have to cook for us. I know you have to be worn out from flying. You're all flushed from the steam. Sit down and I'll finish them off. Clark should be home soon and we can eat. I got that new video of Poolhall Junkies that you and Clark wanted to see. Maybe we can watch it later together and just veg out on the couch." 

Lex nodded, moving away from the stove, taking down a large bowl for the potatoes and a serving platter for the roast in the oven. He breathed deeply, trying to settle his nerves. It had been too close, he had almost been caught jerking off in his best friend's kitchen. Martha was probably shaking her finger at him somewhere... 'That's not what a kitchen is for Alexander!' And what would have Jonathan thought of him? Some friend he was, using this good man for his jerkoff fantasy. Jonathan would never want him like that, the bald little freak. And that's still how Lex saw himself, his father's attacks on his self-esteem still affecting his opinion of himself even yet. Better to keep his feelings to himself. 

They both turned as Clark came in, a wide smile on his face as he spotted Lex. "Love your look babe. That pink apron goes so well with purple!" He ducked as Lex swatted at him, using just a burst of speed to move out of the way. 

"Cheater...you know you're not supposed to use that in the house. Now come here and let me hit you properly with my spoon. Can't let you get away with anything...that's what your mom told me." Lex tapped him on the hand with the wooden spoon, all of them laughing as Clark pretended to wince in pain. It was so nice not to have to lie any more. Clark opened his arms and Lex moved into them for a hug, yelping as Clark lifted him up to kiss him. Jonathan just smiled, knowing that the two young men had decided that in the house such displays of affection were perfectly acceptable to them both...and to Jonathan. They knew not to take their lives for granted anymore since Martha had died. Love could be taken away so quickly. 

"Hi Dad, didn't mean to ignore you there." Clark moved into Jonathan's arms for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I had to help Mrs. Phillips change her tire. She's too old to be doing that for herself. She had called a garage but they told her she had a three hour wait. It's too cold out there for her to be sitting that long...she's 80 years old." Clark took his jacket off, hanging it next to Lexs' on the rack. "Something really smells delicious in here. I know you aren't cooking Dad, that's beyond your skills. Must be our Lex, the chef from the mansion on the hill." He ducked a swat from Jonathan, moving over to lift the lid on a pot. 

"Get away from that! Go wash up and change out of those dirty clothes. Your dad's setting the table and I have to get the roast out. And thanks for asking why I'm back early...brat." Lex waved a towel at Clark, edging him toward the back stairs. 

"I figured you finished up early so you could get home. You said you were getting homesick in your last email and that usually means you'll be on the next flight home if you can make it. Oh wait, you took the LuthorCorp jet...you can make your own flights now. Big shot Mr. Executive. Owwww!!" He jumped as Lex nailed him with the hot lid, knowing it wouldn't burn him, but making his point never the less. 

"Go, or no dinner." Lex grinned as the lid came sailing back at him, catching it in midair. Clark ran up the stairs, shower going on seconds later. He glanced at Jonathan, seeing the broad grin on his face. 

"He missed you. It always affects him now when you go away. He could handle it before we lost Martha but now...he just wilts. I think the ship affected him somehow when it saved him that night he got exposed to the Kryptonite in those caves down by the quarry. Remember it gave out that green glow when we were holding him by it in the cellar? I felt a jolt of power go through me and I got so hot. Then it moved to you and him. Ever since, when you're gone, it bothers him. Me too, if you get right down to it. How do you feel when you're gone from here?" Jonathan started putting out the plates, waiting for Lex's answer. 

Pulling out the roast and sliding it onto the serving platter, Lex was silent, but Jonathan knew his brain was processing what he had said. 

"Lonely, like part of me is missing. I have a hard time sleeping and I can't eat properly. I feel like a chunk of my soul is gone, that I can't function. It gets better if I talk to you or Clark and I can deal for a day or two. But like right now, home with both of you, I can feel energy going through me, revitalizing me. By tomorrow I'll be back to normal. That's why I came home...I was aching inside and my heart was breaking. I was gone ten days and every day got worse. I barely got out of bed yesterday. Thank God I only had the afternoon meeting to sign papers. I wish we could find out from the ship what's going on with us. Any luck getting it to talk to Clark?" He knew that Clark had gotten the ship open and seen the message from his parents about ruling the world but so far that was it. His parents surely had to have sent more information to help him when he was growing up on a strange planet. It just had to be hidden somewhere in the memory banks. 

Jonathan shook his head. "If there's something there, we can't figure out how to get it to work. Maybe when he's older something automatic will kick in. Or he just needs to figure out that key better. There has to be something to help him out, give him some answers to all his questions. Like why we're better when we're together now. Like we're linked somehow." Lex nodded, moving to the table. 

"Well, I can't think of two better people to be connected to than you and Clark. I love you both so much and this tie just strengthens it. I just wish I could show my affections more publicly. I know Clark would get hassled in school if we ever decide to come out and be more...affectionate. And I don't want him to have any more problems than he already has from losing his mother. And you don't need the remarks about Clark and a 'Luthor' being together." 

Jonathan moved around the table, taking Lex by the arms. "I don't care what people say. I want to hug you too and be able to give you a kiss hello without anyone questioning us and I know that Clark would like to be more open with his feelings for you. Maybe when he graduates and starts college. It would be more acceptable then, him being 18 and you only six years older. I know I can handle any remarks that come my way, but I don't want him hurt by some homophobic bigot and their big mouth. He's too sensitive now after Martha dying. He hurts so easily and he carries it with him for days. Maybe if you could stay here for a few days, it would help us all." He gathered Lex close, pressing a kiss on his head, feeling the slight form relax into his body, pressing all along his length. 

"I love you Jonathan. And I love Clark and don't ever want to hurt him. We can cool it until he's older. He graduates this year and starts college in the fall. Maybe we can go away together for a graduation present. I can hire some people to watch over the farm and the animals. Just the three of us having fun. No meetings, no responsibilities, just fun. I have Dominic trained to watch over everything now and can leave him in charge. We can try to figure out this bond later." 

And in the storm cellar, the ship hummed. 

* * *

Four months later, Clark was finally a free man. The fifth highest graduate and accepted at MetU in the fall semester. He had a full scholarship and Lex had offered his penthouse to live in. It was too risky for him to run back and forth every night and morning. The dorms offered no privacy and despite the rules of freshman having to live on campus, Lex's money came in handy in the form of a large donation to offset that rule for Clark. 'What's the use of having money if you can't use it?' Lex had told Jonathan, seeing the smile in his eyes as he nodded. They were going to get together after the ceremony and plan their vacation. Lex had been busy setting up mergers and deals in the intervening months but always made sure he didn't stay away longer than five days, the limit for all of them before they started hurting, both emotionally and physically. They had accepted the bond and knew the ship had done it for a reason. Until they had an answer, they were content to live with it. 

* * *

"Hey, anyone home?" Lex called out, entering the kitchen. He had brochures galore and he wanted to get started planning their vacation. He smiled as Jonathan came into the room, open arms surrounding him with warmth. He snuggled close, the fresh smell of outside clinging to the soft flannel shirt and Jonathan's skin. He breathed deeply, holding it in as long as he could. God, he loved this man. Someday, he hoped to tell him how much...but not yet. Something in the bond held him back. And he had learned to listen to it. 

"Clark's out in the loft, going through his things. I know you have a lot of room but he doesn't want to intrude on your space. And you, no running back and forth either. I think us getting together on the weekend will satisfy whatever this is that's got us linked to each other. Or if it's better for you, why don't you just move into your penthouse with Clark? That way you won't be alone, either one of you and I won't worry about him so much being in the city. But I do expect him to behave himself...you too. We can still have the weekends." 

Lex sat at the table, nodding as he spread out the brochures. "That might work. But I would miss being here for supper with you during the week. You know I like to cook at least twice a week for you, so you'll eat right. And don't give me those looks! I've seen the pizza boxes and Kentucky Fried Chicken tubs in the trash. All that grease is not good for you and you know it. Maybe we'll just hold off a little bit. The days I have to be in Metropolis for the company, I'll stay over. Otherwise, I'll stay here or at the castle. Or you can come over there and eat and relax. I'm finally comfortable staying there again since I know Lionel won't be walking in on me." Lex trailed off, remembering the fear that surged through him every time he heard his father's chopper fly in for a landing. The panic as he wondered if he would be beaten yet again for some slight transgression that had pissed his father off enough to punish his son. 

"Don't...don't even think about it, Lex. He's dead and buried. He'll never hurt you again. You can't let him effect your life any more. You're free of him and his hatred, so push him back where he belongs...in Hell." Jonathan sat by Lex, taking his hand, looking into sad blue-gray eyes. "You're here and you beat him. He'll never be able to take away your accomplishments and your victories ever again. You're a man any father would be proud of...he just wouldn't accept that you were the better man." 

Jonathan thought back to the many times he had helped Clark and Martha treat the wounds inflicted on Lex, the cuts, the burns, the bloody bruises. The torn flesh from the rapes that were used to punish a child that only wanted approval from the man who called himself a father. Bastard deserved to die. No questions were ever asked when his chopper went down but Jonathan knew that the pilot had bailed out just before it had hit the ground. And that that same pilot had Enrique for a brother. Justice. 

"Now about that vacation." 

And the ship began to glow green. 

* * *

All three men sat at the dinner table at the Castle, finishing up their meal. Two weeks away had done them all good, Lex tan and relaxed, Clark laughing again, and Jonathan just happy to be with the man he loved and the son he cherished. They had gone to Disney World and had the time of their lives, riding every ride, even the high ones that had Lex grasping at hands and rails as he yelled out his terror, gradually letting go of his fears to have fun. They got soaked on the water rides, Lex dripping water off his bald head like a little river, saying he had the best drying system going...no hair. They ate so much junk food, even Clark had gotten a little sick. But then the second week they went to St. Croix, and just vegged out in the sun, laying on the beach, Lex slathered in sunblock, both Jonathan and Clark swimming most of the day away. Evenings took them to the best restaurants in town, and nights were spent either sitting on their beachfront porch or just listening to music, enjoying each other's company. 

Now they were home, back to the farm and back to the office. Clark had the rest of the summer off before classes started and he wanted to get everything fixed on the farm that he could. New fences had to be put in, and new cattle had to separated into herds. Lex had a team of carpenters in while they were gone and had every barn on the place refurbished for winter, Jonathan protesting only half-heartedly when he saw them on their return. No use arguing with Lex, he was family now and took care of his own too. 

"Well, now that we're back, I guess it's back to the 'same old, same old', as they say. I kind of liked not doing anything for a change. No meetings, no proposals to look over, no 'I need your signature now' panic attacks from Dominic. I can't believe he only called me five times in two weeks. Plus the 40 plus emails of course. But overall, he did an excellent job. I can't see why Lionel never let him be what he wanted. He always pitted him against me and we work so well together now." 

Jonathan nodded. "Maybe that's what had him worried. Too well. You two together probably could have put him out of business. And you know how Dominic reacted when he found out how your father treated you all these years. The look in his eyes... if Lionel had still been alive I think that man would have put him in his grave a lot sooner." Lex nodded, sipping at his wine. Dominic was a loyal person to those he trusted, and he trusted Lex all those years, working behind the scenes when he could, careful not to get caught, sabotaging some of Lionel's more wicked schemes. And never telling Lex, trying to protect Lillian's boy from harm. A good man. 

Clark got up, moving behind Lex to press a kiss on the top of his head, something only he dared to do. Lex still had some freaking points about his baldness and that was one of them. No kissing the head, he had made it clear. But Clark being Clark, did what he thought best. What better way to rid Lex of a complex than to kiss it better? And it seemed to be working. The yelling had stopped, the smacks were light hearted now, the complaints only half meant. Of course, getting sunburned their last day when he forgot sunblock had started it. Clark offered to peel his head and Lex had ended up laughing his ass off, falling on the rattan throw, tears coming to his eyes. He had ended up with almost a whole bottle of moisturizer on the burned pate but it had thawed some of his reserve about his head. 

"I'm going to change into trunks and take a swim. I miss being at the beach, just running out and jumping in all that beautiful water. You two coming or are you going to talk some more?" He stood in the doorway, looking back. 

"I don't know about Lex, but I'm going to sit for a while and just relax. I got lazy being off and all that work today made me tired. I'm an old man, don't forget!" Lex joined Clark in his laughter, knowing that Jonathan could outwork any man half his age. And Clark didn't count...he was special. But he knew his Dad was tired. That's why he was still hesitant about living in Metropolis and leaving all the work to his father. The one thing neither Jonathan nor Clark knew was that Lex had arranged for three men to work at the farm during the busy season, on his payroll, giving Jon the break he deserved after all these years of hard work. 

They watched Clark walk out, more confident than he had been in years. The time away had been good for him too, knowing that he was with his two favorite people in the world now, who loved him even though he was a 'freak' and accepted him. Lex had gotten him to open up with all his fears, a crying bout ending on the floor in Lex's arms, comforting and petting until he settled down. Jon had watched as his boy grew up in front of him. Neither he, nor Martha, had realized just how deep his fear was that he was so alien that no one could ever love him or want to be with him after finding out the truth. And Lex did, without reservations, without blame for all the lies, without any hesitation at all in his touch or his kisses. 

"It's good to see him like that. He stands tall now, self-assured and happy with himself. You did that Lex, made him see that he wasn't a freak of the week, that he was capable of being loved. When are you going to tell him?" He looked closely at the young man he loved, seeing his eyes follow Clark out the door. 

Glancing back, still distracted, Lex sipped at his tea. "Tell him what?" He could smell Jon, citrus and sunshine, so tan from the beach, blond hair and brows bleached almost pure gold. The man he loved, father to the son he loved as well. 

Lex, serene, calm, and not the person he showed to the world. Loving, warm, funny, a killer sense of mischief, and a sneak water balloon bomber...and the only other person he had loved in his life. And he knew he loved Clark, knew he had to step aside, knew it would break his heart to do so. 

"Tell my son that you love him. And you do, you can't deny it to me. I've seen you with him, the way you touch him, look at him, know him inside and out. He's waiting for you to say something. He's not sure how you feel about him, not that he doesn't know you love him, but how deeply you do, whether it can go further than it is now. He deserves to know, Lex." 

Setting down his drink, Lex moved next to Jon, taking his hand. "I do love him, Jon, but I love someone else too. And I don't know if those feelings will ever be reciprocated. And I don't want to screw up what I have with that person, he means too much to me. I have to keep him in my life. So I will tell Clark, but I don't know if we can ever go into a more serious relationship until I straighten out my feelings for this other man." He had been brushing his fingertips over the strong hand in his, afraid to look up, knowing that Jon would see the depth of his love in his eyes. 

"Who is it? Someone in Metropolis? You don't date anyone, you're always here with us or at work. And you've never mentioned anyone before. Do I know him? And you did say him, you realize?" He tipped Lex's head up, surprised to see tears forming. One rolled down the downy cheek, and before he could stop himself, he leaned over and licked it off. 'God, what had he done...' He pulled back, hearing the sharp gasp from Lex. 

"It's you, Jonathan, it's you. I love you and I can't have you. Ever." He got up, half running from the room, leaving Jon sitting here, stunned at the revelation. And knew it could ever come to anything. 

And in the cellar, the ship glowed red. 

End 

* * *


End file.
